Taming Jared
by vindictive-much
Summary: THE SPIDERWICK CHRONICLES. Jared has another one of his outbursts, and Simon tries to help him. JaredSimon twincest fluff. Don't like it, don't read it.


**Taming Jared**

Summary: THE SPIDERWICK CHRONICLES. Jared has another one of his outbursts, and Simon tries to help him. JaredSimon twincest fluff. Don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

XxX

Jared didn't know what made him do it, what set him off, but whatever it was, it infuriated him. He grabbed a fallen tree brach and began hitting the side of the house, taking his anger out on the wall. He didn't even know what he was mad about, but he didn't know what else to do. He felt so helpless and so alone. He was so lost in anger that he didn't notice his brother come up to him.

"Jared, you promised Mom you'd stop hitting things" Simon said bluntly.

"Shut up!" Jared snapped. Simon hated seeing his twin like this. Even though his anger had ebbed a bit recently, Jared still had these break downs, and he'd hit anything that wouldn't fight back. Simon had to hide his pets during those times, in case Jared went after any of them.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked. When Jared didn't answer him and simply kept striking the side of the old house, Simon knew that Jared was lost in blind anger. Usually Jared had a reason for getting mad, but there were times that he didn't know what he was so angry about. Those moments were his worst.

Simon knew what he was about to do was dangerous to even think of in the state Jared was in, but he wanted to help him, no matter how risky it was or how weird it seemed. Simon grabbed the branch out of Jared's hand and tossed it away. Jared looked like he was about to say something, but Simon didn't give him enough time before he threw his arms around Jared and hugged him tightly. Jared was speechless. Simon never did that.

"Calm down," Simon said a bit desperately, "You're scaring me" Jared slowly wrapped his arms around Simon's waist and allowed himself to relax into Simon's arms. His anger was slowly fading.

"Why would you be scared?" Jared asked.

"Because... it makes me even more worried about what you'd do if you ever found out..." Simon stopped, realizing that he almost let his secret slip.

"If I ever found out what?" Jared asked, looking into eyes identical to his own. Nervousness was visible on Simon's face and he was pulling back slightly from the embrace.

"That I..." Simon now knew that doing what he did was a mistake. Here he was, outside, hugging his twin brother, and he almost confessed something ugly and wrong to him.

"That you what?" Jared asked persistently, looking critically at Simon. Simon was cornered. His knees were about to give out and he felt like he was about to cry.

"That I... I love you..." Simon froze as Jared stepped away from him with a look of bewilderment on his face. What now? Neither boys said anything. They just stood there staring at each other. Grey clouds were closing in swiftly, signaling the approach of a storm. Then without even thinking, Simon turned and ran. He ran into the house and upstairs to his and Jared's room. He threw himself onto his bed, letting tears fall from his eyes. He buried his face into his pillow and began to cry.

Only seconds later, Simon heard the door open. He didn't have to look to know who it was. He expected Jared to hit him and yell at him, but instead he felt his brother's hand placed gently on his back, "Simon... since when?" Jared asked softly. Simon gave a muffled answer that Jared didn't hear. Jared pulled Simon up and held him close the way Simon had outside. Simon was bewildered at this. Jared had never done that before, "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Please, just tell me"

"A few months..." Simon answered timidly, "I never told you because I was scared that you would hate me and never want to speak to me again" for what seemed like forever Jared said nothing. All either of them could hear was the rain falling outside, hitting the tin roof and the window.

"Simon, I wouldn't do that," Jared finally said, "You're my brother, and I love you... and not just as a brother" Simon looked up at Jared with disbelief in his eyes. Could it be that his feelings really were returned? Were they right to feel this way? Could he finally be free to show Jared he loved him?

Simon threw his arms around Jared and kissed him, greatful when his twin returned the kiss. They were opposites and yet mirror images, grew up together, were there for each other when they really needed each other. This kiss felt so right. Jared, for the first time in so long, felt truly happy. When they broke the kiss, they looked deeply into each other's eyes, waiting for something to be said. At the same times they feared something being said that would ruin the moment.

"I love you," Jared said, stroking Simon's face. Jared loved his brother, and not because Simon looked just like him. Jared doubted he looked so cute when he blushed the way Simon was right now. Simon tightened his hold around Jared's waist like he would never let him go. He knew that if anyone knew about this they would try to seperate them, but that would never happened. They would never be apart ever again, "I'm sorry for everything"

"You don't have to be sorry," Simon said, "I know you were upset about the whole thing about Mon and Dad, and moving and everything. I just wish I could have helped you deal with it. I was just so scared..."

"You won't have to worry about that anymore," Jared said, "Besides, you did help outside. I don't think I'll be having any break downs any time soon" Simon liked the thought of being useful to Jared, and Jared becoming more emotionally stable. He always worried about his brother and where he would end up if his anger issues continued.

Their lips met again with loving and passionate kisses as Jared laid Simon onto the bed. They looked at each other for a moment, knowing that they wouldn't go that far just yet. For now it was enough to be able to hold each other. Jared laid down beside Simon, his arms still around him and Simon's head against his chest. All Simon could focus on was the warmth of Jared's embrace and the sound of both Jared's heartbeat and the rain falling against the window pane. Soon sleep overcame him.

Jared looked down at his twin with a smile on his face. He felt like everything would be alright now. Simon was his twin, their mother would kill them if she knew and Mallory would never let them hear the end of it, but they'd find a way. Nothing could tear them apart now. Of all the people in the world, it was his identical twin that had tamed him.

_"I love you, Simon"_ was the last thought to cross through Jared's mind before he drifted off to sleep with his arms around Simon. It was the first of many nights they would spend together in love.

XxX

There you have it. My first JaredSimon fic. Sorry if this was overly fluffy, but I can't help myself. I'm too much of a romantic. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


End file.
